leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Whosawhatsis
help! Hi there, I hope this reaches you through cross-wikia-talk. I'm trying to use your Tabbed Template here on left.wikia, and I'm having trouble. I'm trying to create 8 tabs on the Washington State Democratic Party page, and it works ok on the first page, Info. But when I click on Officers, the template wants to put an extra "Officers/" in the tab links, and won't show the Info page. What am I doing wrong? Chadlupkes 03:08, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :You need to get a dev to enable subpages the main namespace in this wiki. --whosawhatsis? 03:20, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Lou It is getting harder and harder to stay neutral on Campaigns. Lou's determination is incredible, and it's really dragging me down. Chadlupkes 13:00, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, he's an honest-to-god social conservative... I had begun to wonder if they really existed. I was starting to think it was just various shades flavors of left against would-be dictators and all of the people they tricked/made up to vote for them. I think having him around has been educational, and I've enjoyed some of our debates (until he became too belligerent), but if he can't be reasonable and accept the rules, I'm sorry to say that it will ultimately be necessary to ban him. --whosawhatsis? 18:20, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Those who complain about cheating on a political website have a poor understanding of how the game of politics is played... Chadlupkes 16:04, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Good call, and I followed your example. We should have gotten the policies in place first. Once that's done, the issue becomes moot for the most part anyway, because I'm pretty sure that APOV will pass, making Lou's removal of the category against APOV. End of story. Again, it's a political website. Chadlupkes 04:47, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :I saw that. APOV should cover it, but Lou will still contest it. CatP definitely covers it, and he virtually admitted that by creating and pushing his counterproposal. --whosawhatsis? 05:00, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Lou's going to be pissed when he sees it. Any bets on how he'll claim that our vote changes are invalid? Honestly, he's like a child throwing a fit in grocery store because his mother won't buy him a chocolate bar. --whosawhatsis? 05:11, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::He may be angry, but we put forward the voting rules at the start saying that people could change their vote until the end. And it looks like he took the bait, and is willing to see the rules become finalized before votes like this take place. With APOV and CatP, he'll freak, but the entire concept behind this site is against what he stands for anyway. That's too bad. Chadlupkes 13:27, 19 September 2006 (UTC) BTW, if you want to contact me, but don't want to put it on my talk page where anyone can see, you can always email me. I don't want to post my address publicly where spambots and whatnot can find it, but you can use Wikia:c:campaigns:Special:Emailuser/Whosawhatsis. --whosawhatsis? 01:04, 20 September 2006 (UTC)